Plan going wrong
by dapperswag
Summary: Nick and Jeff ship Klaine so hard that they plan a boat trip for them. But what happens when the motor stops and they get stuck? Will they realize who really needs a push in the right direction? Prompt by ludwin4ever on tumblr. Klaine. Niff. One shot. I don't own Glee.


"Come on. It'll be fun," Nick prompted, leaning his back onto the wall.

"Nick, I don't know why you and Jeff keep insisting that we should go on a boat trip, but knowing Kurt the answer will continue to be no," Blaine said, shoving his books into his locker and closing it gently.

"But come on! Don't you wanna be alone on a boat with him?" Nick asked with a smirk.

Blaine felt a blush creep up his neck, but he frowned at his friend. "How will we be alone if you are with us?"

"That's the thing! Me and Jeff have a plan, you see. We'll jump off and make an excuse of some sorts and then you'll be alone," Nick said, smiling hugely.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. If Kurt agrees then I'm in."

"In on what?" Kurt himself asked, showing up by Blaine's side and smiling at the two of them. Jeff appeared a second later.

"The boat trip. I'll go if you will," Blaine explained, shooting Jeff and Nick a look when they started grinning.

"Well, since Jeff hasn't left me alone all day because of it, I guess it's worth a shot," Kurt said.

Nick and Jeff cheered. "Awesome! We'll see you early tomorrow morning. We'll text you the details."

They both smiled one last time and disappeared.

The next day came too fast for Blaine's liking. It's not that he hated water or anything, but he'd never been a huge fan of boats, for some reason. But having Kurt there calmed him – I mean, having _all_ of his friends there calmed him. Not just Kurt. Nope. Definitely not.

"Let's go!" Jeff exclaimed as they took off with the boat. Kurt seemed to be having a good time so far, and that made Blaine relax a bit. He smiled warmly at him.

"So, what made you change your mind about the boat trip?" he asked. Kurt pondered over the question for a moment.

"I guess I just decided I should do things I never thought I would. You know, live a little."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Of course."

"What made _you_ change your mind?" Nick and Jeff shared a grin at Kurt's question.

"Oh, well, you know, I'd go if you'd go," Blaine answered with a shrug. The boat chose that moment to emit an obnoxiously loud noise. Jeff's eyes filled with panic.

"What was that? It's not supposed to sound like that. Oh, my God. Guys, what what's going on?"

"Jeff, calm down, it's fine," Nick soothed. "A fish or something probably just bumped into the motor."

"Yeah. A fish. Of course. A fish," Jeff repeated with a nod, slightly out of breath. "We're safe."

The loud noise filled the air again and the boat stopped moving completely. The all sat in silence for a moment, until Jeff let out a small yell.

"Oh, my God! We stopped moving! We're stuck! We're gonna be trapped here for the rest of our lives! I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I agree with this? We're gonna die."

"Jeff!" they all shouted. "It's gonna be fine," Nick continued. "We're not even far from the shore. All we have to do is call someone."

Blaine held up his phone. "I'll call Wes. He supposedly not far from here."

"Right. Wes," Jeff said, hugging himself tightly. "Tell him to hurry."

Nick had forgotten all about Jeff's fear for being stuck on a boat. An experience when he was a kid made him feel very insecure around boats, but Nick had tried to help him as much as he could. How could he forget about it now?

He sat down next to him and nudged him gently. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little freaked out," Jeff replied.

"It's gonna be fine. I'm sorry I made you do this. That was selfish of me."

"No, it wasn't. We did this to help Kurt and Blaine get together. That's not selfish."

Nick smiled weakly. "I should've at least thought about filling the tank."

"So _that's_ why we're stuck? God, Nick you're such an idiot."

Nick laughed. "I thought you knew that by now?"

Jeff smiled. "I should. You always make a fool out of yourself."

Nick mock gasped and poked him in the side. Jeff laughed and pushed him away.

"So, I guess we're stuck here for a while," Nick started.

"I guess."

"If you don't feel okay just tell me, alright?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "My phobia isn't that bad, Nicky."

"I just worry about you." He snaked his hand into Jeff's. "Is that so bad?"

"I guess not," Jeff said and smiled at him before leaning his head on his best friend's shoulder. Nick sighed contently.

"You two make a pretty cute couple," Blaine's voice said suddenly. They both blushed and Nick turned to glare at his smirking friend.

"He's kind of right, you know."

Nick looked at Jeff, surprise filling his eyes. Jeff bit his lip shyly.

"I always feel safest in your arms."

Nick inhaled a shaky breath, looking Jeff directly in the eyes.

"I do too. I've always known I liked you, Jeff. I was just afraid to ruin our friendship."

Jeff smiled. "Me too. I guess we're on the same boat here," he joked. Nick let out a laugh.

"So, uh, that was an unexpected turn of events."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah."

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know. Aren't we supposed to like kiss? At least that's what all the couples do in the movies."

Nick smiled. "Do you want to kiss me, Jeff?"

Jeff licked his lips. "More than anything." He did not have to say more. Nick quickly leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss that left them both breathless and Kurt and Blaine very amazed, though they did their best not to stare.

"What the hell did I just witness?"

All four looked up to see Wes standing at the shore, an eyebrow raised and his mouth hanging open.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. "The result of a plan going wrong."

**A/N:**

**This was a prompt by ludwin4ever on tumblr. I hope I did a good job. You can send me prompts here or on my tumblr if you want =)**

**Tumblr: .com**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
